villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fall
This is a story that explains the origins of Lucifer and Drifter- a parallel to the well-known story of how the devil was cast out of Heaven after rebelling against God. The Fall The Beginning Lucifer stood alone at the edge of a balcony, overlooking the rest of the heavenly realm- an endless expanse of radiant light and ivory clouds. Behind him, within the City of Heaven, were statues of finest marble and walkways of shining gold. "It's perfect... all of this is perfect..." ''he thought to himself. ''"...and yet, it's so mundane..." Three figures walk down one of the golden walkways, a young male dressed in white and a female dressed in blue - between them is a large male dressed in a flowing robe of white with gold around the edges of the sleeves. Lucifer slams his fists in frustration on the rail of the balcony. "Curse it all... this cannot possibly be perfection if it is mundane... what is it missing? What is Heaven missing?" ''After a few silent moments, Lucifer turns around, his glowing white and gold-lined robe unfurling and flowing behind him, and walks into the golden streets. "I don't quite understand what you are saying.." the young male says. "..I am saying, Deucalion - is that Creation is meaningless.." the tall male replies. "how can you say such a thing? look around you! such beauty can not be meaningless!" the woman says. "..very well.. tell me the purpose of this realm.." the tall man continues. "it is our home, our blessing.." the young male responds. "..and you?" the tall man asks, motioning to the woman. "..it is the purpose of all things to be loved.. this realm is love.. we are love.." the woman replies. "...you feel it too, Drifter?" Lucifer interrupts, referring to the tallest of the three angels. "This realm is supposed to be perfect... everyone says it is, the Trinity tells us that this is perfection, and that we are perfect... yet despite all of this beauty, it is, truly, imperfect... it is simply a mundane existence." "liar!" the woman interupts, stepping up to Lucifer before she stops as Drifter reaches over and holds her shoulder. "enough, Pyrrha - why don't you and Duecalion return to your studies?" Drifter notes. "come along, Pyrrha.." Duecalion says, taking over as he guides her away - giving a look to Drifter and Lucifer, being more mindful of his rank. As the two angels leave Drifter shrugs slightly to Lucifer, "..children, what can you do? in answer to your question.. I don't just feel it.. I have witnessed proof.. come with me.. I wish to show you something..". "...I didn't think that there would be another higher-up who shared my opinion." Lucifer said, following Drifter. Drifter leads Lucifer to a golden device resembling an elevator - as soon as both archangels have entered the device rises to a tower: heavy doors open to allow access before closing again. "..few have been granted the task of observing the world beyond this.. those who do tend to stay blind.." Drifter replies, walking towards a small table, on top of the table is a single flower encased in glass. "...I've seen the world beyond this realm." Lucifer said, taking a seat. "It is... intriguing, I must say. Dark. Chaotic. Nothing at all like our realm." Drifter lifts the glass and shows the flower to Lucifer, several petals fall from it's withered form "..this flower was perfect once.. it's beauty rivalled even this realm.. so beautiful was it that I had to take it with me.. yet now several days have passed and I have watched as it's beauty fades away.. what meaning is there in a world where such things wither and die?". "...but by the same side of the coin, what meaning is there in a perfect realm such as this, where things don't age, where everything remains the same, where existence is mundane and there is nothing to strive for?" Lucifer asks. "This means... both Heaven and Earth, and the formless void of space... they hold no meaning. No purpose." Drifter nods "..exactly - even love is meaningless.. in fact I wager I can make and break love as easily as a child learns to talk..". "...will you actually attempt that?" Lucifer asks. "...for if you will, I will help you. It will be our experiment; our proof that there is no meaning in this existence." "..I do not attempt, Lucifer.. I succeed.." Drifter replies, placing the flower back on the table. Lucifer regards Drifter for a moment. ''"His kind... is the kind of being that we need. The kind who realizes that this existence... is corrupt." ''he thinks to himself. Lucifer then turns around, walking over to a window, and looks out. "Tell me," he says, "what would you do if you controlled the universe?" Drifter simply looks to the flower some more as he comments, "..how can you control what isn't there? ..the universe is a lie.. our moments of happiness fleeting at best.. for a long time we have sought refuge in love as the one thing that will always remain.. today I shall prove that even love is a lie..". Drifter then walks over to a window and looks out, seeing Duecalion and Pyrrha studying nearby - his face remains largely without emotion as he says "..and I believe I have found the perfect volunteers..". "That was precisely the answer I was looking for." Lucifer said. "The Trinity exists by creating an illusion of control, backed by sentiments of love and perfection... However, if I were to take charge, I would create an existence with purpose. An existence with meaning. An existence without meaningless things such as love, life, or perfection... The paradox is that perfection itself is imperfect. Drifter simply nods "..do as you will, Lucifer - I will not act against you.. in turn I trust you will not interfere with my own experiment - which I will begin at once.." - with that he transforms into a young male with radiant golden skin and wings, resembling in many ways a classical representation of Cupid. "You have my word." Lucifer responds. "We shall leave each other to our own pursuits." Drifter nods once again as he moves towards the exit "..remember this, Lucifer - we are made of fire and smoke.. of things that never die.. yet were never truly alive to begin with.. we are taught that this is Heaven yet we are stuck in Limbo.. singing praise to a Creation that was never born..". "...our reality is based on perception; there is no such thing as truth. But once I take control of existence, I will create truth. I will create purpose, and meaning." Kiss Of Judas Drifter proceeds to move down into the streets in the guise of the radiant Cherub, heading towards Duecalion and Pyrrha - as he approaches he smiles brightly and extends a hand to Pyrrha, offering her a sweet apple. "..a fruit for the lady?" he says in an inviting manner. "oh! thank you kind sir!" Pyrrha smiles, taking the apple and biting down. "hail, stranger! how are you this fine day?" Duecalion says, giving a friendly wave and smile. "busy, I assure you - yet never too busy to drop by and share a few kind words with friends" Drifter replies. "then come, sit! we have much to discuss!" Duecalion says, patting the ground nearby. "yes, please! sit!" Pyrrha smiles, taking another bite from the apple. "well, if you insist.." Drifter says, sitting down. "it is the least we can do, we were just talking about free will.. weren't we, Duecalion?" Pyrrha says. "indeed, tell me stranger - what is your opinion on free will?" Duecalion asks. "free will is our gift, without it we are nothing.." Drifter replies. "see? I told you!" Pyrrha grins, finishing the apple as she playfully sticks her tongue out at Duecalion. "..hmmf.. I did not question it's importance, Pyrrha.. I merely questioned why it is necessary in a universe that is already perfect.." Duecalion replies. "the universe is perfect because of free will, anyone with half a mind would see that!" Pyrrha says. "well excuse me for raising a simple question!" Duecalion replies, crossing his arms slightly. "..oh, please.. don't fight.. here, have a drink.." Drifter says, holding out a small chalice to Duecalion. "..don't mind if I do.." Duecalion says, still a little annoyed as he takes the chalice without thinking and downs some of the sweet nectar within. "you both raise valid points, you'd do well to look at one another more closely.. you'd be surprised what you could see.." Drifter noted, getting up as he heads away "..now, I must return to my work.. please.. try to think on what I said..". Duecalion and Pyrrha watch the figure leave, then turn and look at one another - at once they begin to notice a physical attraction they had not felt before: the two angels at first repulsed as their hearts raced, yet minute by minute the feeling of revulsion changed to excitement.. then to something more.. From a short distance Drifter watches as Duecalion and Pyrrha slowly begin to get closer, edging towards a kiss - as the two near that longed for kiss Drifter reappears, this time in his usual form as the tall man. "..I trust my two students have been hard at work in my abscence?" Drifter asks, not even reacting as the two angels jerk back suddenly in surprise and hurry to their feet. "..y-yes.. sir.. we were just discussing.. free will.." Duecalion replies. "I see.. and what have you learned?" Drifter continues, moving over and subtly moving between the two as he motions for them to walk - taking little notice of the way Duecalion and Pyrrha look over his shoulders, as if longing to be together yet barred by his presence. "..that.. free will is a gift.." Pyrrha replies, obviously distracted. Drifter smiles a little and moves an arm around Pyrrha, the gesture at first startles Pyrrha but she soon starts to accept it - in her fragile state she seems to react to the touch - however Duecalion noticably frowns upon seeing this, giving a quick glance to Drifter. "good girl" Drifter says, keeping his eyes straight in front of himself as the trio come to a stop outside Drifter's abode "..well, I must retire for the night.. I shall leave you two to further studies..". "..you're leaving?" Pyrrha asks, Drifter's arm removing itself and she takes a step forward - her emotions beginnng to spiral out of control as she sees physical attraction in Drifter much as she had Duecalion: yet she was at a loss at why she was feeling such things. "for now.. unless you wish for me to stay?" Drifter begins. "no, sir.. please.. you have important tasks to attend to" Duecalion interupts, moving himself between Drifter and Pyrrha. "you are right, Duecalion - I shall see you tomorrow.." Drifter says, turning to enter the elevator-like device and vanishing into his abode. Duecalion turns towards Pyrrha once Drifter has left with anger in his eyes "..he isn't good enough for you". "how dare you! he is our mentor!" Pyrrha replies. "he is no mentor of mine! now come, we have much to do.." Duecalion begins, grabbing Pyrrha by the arm only for her to forcibly reject him. "..much to do? like what? more lessons? more lectures?" Pyrrha spits. "you know fine well that's not what I meant! I.. I need you Pyrrha.. I can feel it.. don't say you can't feel it too.. we need to be together.. right here.. right now.." Duecalion says, his heart beating so fast it scares him - looking at Pyrrha he can feel passion overriding his senses as he craves her more with each passing second. "..Duecalion.. I can't.. I.. I.." Pyrrha replies, tears beginning to fill her eyes - completely overwhelmed by her emotions now, unable to make sense of the world "..I don't know what to do.. am I cursed? ..please.. just leave me alone..". Duecalion grows angry once more and begins to advance on Pyrrha but upon seeing her crying form he flees the scene, unable to see her suffering - afraid of himself and the emotions flooding through his entire being. Pyrrha ultimately ends up falling to her knees, weeping bitterly - high above, hidden from view, Drifter observes from the window - then disappears inside.. Whisper of the Serpent ''Later... It was nearing the hours of night when the Divine Trinity returned to the City of Heaven, having performed the labors on earth- in fact, it was the night before the proverbial Sixth Day... The three figures of the Divine Trinity- an old, bearded man, a young child, and the glowing image of a woman approached their throne at the top of the City of Heaven. Then they appeared to merge together to form one figure- a figure that appeared "perfect" in every aspect, a figure without gender- God. God proceeded to sit on his throne, and four figures took their seats on thrones nearby- Heaven's Seraphim, the highest order of Angelic beings, one of which was Lucifer. "Euphrosyne... Polyphymnia... Helios... Lucifer..." God greets. "Praise to our Lord, Father of all creation." The Seraphim responded in unison. "Soon..." Lucifer thinks to himself, "soon I won't need to go through this meaningless ritual..." An apparition of Earth appears before them. "Behold, the results of my labor upon the Earth today." God said. The Seraphim could see countless animals traversing the landscape- creatures of the land, sea, and sky, all roaming the earth aimlessly. "...it is beautiful." Euphrosyne said. "Perfect." Polyphymnia said. "Wonderful work, my Lord." Helios said. "...Beautiful." Lucifer lied convincingly. "...and yet, the Earth still seems empty to me. Let us make man in our image, after our likeness; and let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over the cattle, and over all the earth, and over everything that creeps upon the earth." The Seraphim take a few moments to ponder God's words. "What do you think of this plan?" God asks. Euphrosyne, Polyphymnia, and Helios all murmur in agreement. Lucifer, however, remains quiet. "What of you, Lucifer?" Helios asks. "...I have a few... problems... with this plan." Lucifer said. "What do you mean?" Euphrosyne asks sternly. "Speak." "In creating mankind in our image and giving him dominion over our creation... mankind will one day become arrogant enough to believe that they are gods. If mankind is to have a purpose, it should only be to serve us, and serve us alone." "That- That is an arrogant sentiment!" Polyphymnia protests. "Peace, Seraph." God commands gently, yet sternly. "I had a feeling that he would disagree with me." "...forgive me, Lord." she responds. God turns to Lucifer. "Mankind is to be made in our image because it embodies perfection. Perhaps... you have a problem with perfection? You find existence to be mundane, and without meaning?" Lucifer tensed up- he had not expected this. The other Seraphim only looked at him curiously. God stood up and began to walk further back into the room. "Go. Do what you feel you must do." "I... I need time to think about matters." Lucifer said, turning around and leaving the throne room. Sacrifice For a good few hours Pyrrha remains a lone, weeping bitter tears as her mind floods with thoughts - eventually she feels a familar hand rest upon her shoulder as Drifter kneels down behind her: "..do not weep, my child.." he whispers, leaning close to her - his words echoing in her ears as she leans back. "..please.. help me.." Pyrrha whispers, tears still rolling down her face. "..of course, of course.." he replies, his voice comforting as he spreads his wings. Pyrrha cries a little before she closes her eyes and kisses Drifter, embracing him as she gives into her emotions - unable to fight anymore, as she does so she feels as if she has been liberated from heavy chains. The two embrace for a few minutes before Duecalion returns, visibly shaking as he returned - unable to contain himself.. his mind plagued with visions of Pyrrha's beauty.. he had to make her his own.. make her understand.. yet his eyes grew wide upon seeing Drifter and Pyrrha embracing. "..no.. no.." Duecalion says, his voice but a whisper as he stares in horror - the world seeming to shatter before his very eyes as everything seemed to suddenly break away. "NO!" Duecalion yells, his eyes suddenly ablaze with fury as he flew over and wrestled Pyrrha from Drifter's arms - delivering a vicious blow to Drifter's face with a clenched fist. "Duecalion!" Pyrrha exclaims, grabbing his arm only to be shoved back violently. "stay out of this!" Duecalion spits, his face contorted in a horrific mix of rage and pain - aiming another punch at Drifter, who stumbles onto his knees, clutching his face. "STOP!" Pyrrha screams out, throwing herself at Duecalion - beating at him in a panick. "ARGH!" Duecalion roars, striking Pyrrha with great force - his eyes growing wide as she falls back and hits her head against the edge of a nearby marble statue, her struggle instantly stopping as a streak of red blood covers the marble and the skies above grow dark and stormy. "..Duecalion.. what have you done?" Drifter says, rising to his feet. "..no.. I didn't.. I couldn't.. you.. you did this!" Duecalion gasps, flying at Drifter again only to find his clenched fist stopped as Drifter grabs it in one of his hands and clamps down tightly. "..what have you done?" Drifter repeats, the storm seeming to grow as if God's wrath was already upon them.. A radiant angel descends from the storm clouds- recognizeable as the angel Gabriel, one of the higher-ups among the Cherubim. "What is the meaning of this?" Gabriel's voice booms. Drifter keeps Duecalion's fist held tight as he watches Gabriel descend, managing to keep his face free of emotion as he motions towards the lifeless Pyrrha "..I tried to stop him.. yet he would not listen..". Drifter releases Duecalion's fist after saying this, which instantly causes Duecalion to lunge at the Throne in a rage "liar! LIAR!" he yells. Yet before he can reach Drifter, Duecalion feels a force pulling him back and holding him in place. Gabriel lands on the ground and walks toward him. "This is unacceptable." he says. From the surrounding streets and buildings, curious angels were emerging to catch a glimpse of the commotion. Drifter speaks to Gabriel "..please, do not judge Duecalion harshly.. it is my fault.. as his mentor I should never of allowed this to occur.." - he moves over to Pyrrha and kneels down, stroking her face slightly "..my poor Pyrrha..". "get away from her!" Duecalion yells out, trying to lash out even as he finds himself held in place - anger in his eyes. Drifter stands up once more and backs away from Pyrrha, "..I fear he's gone mad, Gabriel.. what am I to do?" he says, as if pleading with the Cherub. "...We will have to hold trial..." Gabriel responds. "Something like this... has never happened before." he lifts the limp body of Pyrrha in his arms, and turns around, after giving Drifter a quick stern glance, as if he suspected him... Five other archangels arrived on the scene, confronting Deucalion and Drifter. "Come with us." one of them said. Drifter gives Gabriel a dark look, "..as you wish, Gabriel" - he then looks at the other archangels and walks along "..be gentle, I bruise easily.." he says, almost taunting them with dry humor. "you are all fools! Drifter is a traitor! a traitor to us all!" Duecalion spits, still in a rage. "We don't want to force you, but we will if we have to." the archangel says. "Please, come with us." Category:Short Stories Category:Supernatural Category:Origin Stories